Uma vida para 4?
by Uchiha Bia
Summary: Se conheceram a muito tempo...quando eram da escola, e agora vão ser muito mais do q simples colegas...SakuXSasu and HinaXNaru Summary péssimoo!
1. Chapter 1

Como tudo começou

**Como tudo começou**

Sakura: Hinata!

Hinata: Sakura! Ate q em fim eu te achei garota!!

Sakura: hehe...eu tava andando por aew...mas...pêra aew!!

Hinata: hun?!

Sakura: quem te deu essa aliança?!

Hinata: foi o Naru..Naru..Naruto-kun!

Sakura: q meigooooo!!

Hinata: mas pelo visto o Sasuke tb te deu uma não eh?!

Sakura: Sim...(respondeu Sakura mto corada).

Hinata: Sakura?

Sakura: hm?

Hinata: vc tha bem?

Sakura: pra flar a verdade eu tho ótima! Depois de tanto tempo nesse colégio interno finalmente esse eh o nosso penúltimo dia!

Hinata: eh mesmoo! GRAÇAS A DEUS!

Sakura e Hinata: kkkkkk!

Dois mlks estavam chegando perto de Sakura e Hinata...fazendo as duas corarem rapidamente.

Sasuke: oi Hinata...oi amor...-disse Sasuke dando um selinho em Sakura-

Sakura: oi amor...

Naruto: OIEEE SAKURA-CHAN! OIEEEEEEEEEEEEE HINAAAAATAAAA!! MEU AMOR!!

Sasuke: Naruto seu Dobe! Para de gritar! Agente ainda tha nessa merda de colégio!

Hinata: oi Naru...Naruto-kun!

Naruto: como seu eu ligasse pra esse colégio;-depois de dizer isso deposita um beijo nos lábios de Hinata.

Sasuke aproveitando a situação dá um longo beijo em Sakura...e soh param para buscar um poko de ar.

Naruto: Sasuke seu safado!!hsiahsiahsiuhasi

Mas logo após dizer issu Naruto tb da um belo de um beijo em Hinata...o q faz ela fikar totalmente corada.

Sasuke terminando de beijar Sakura: depois eu q sou o safado neah?!

Naruto: cala a boka teme.

Sakura e Hinata: parem os dois agora!

Sasuke: parei linda...-disse Sasuke olhando pra Sakura-

Naruto: soh parei pq vc pediu Hina-chan!

Sasuke:Hina-chan...nuss...q melosoo!!

Naruto: q ver o q eh meloso?! –disse Naruto cerrando os punhos..

Sasuke: vem então!

Sakura: Sasuke para! Vc não quer se ferrar bem no penúltimo dia de aula neah!?

Sasuke: vc tem razão Saky-chan...

Naruto: Saky-chan...depois eh q sou meloso!

Sasuke: CA-LA-DO!

Hinata: ai meu Deus!

Sakura: isso nunka vai acabar pelo jeito!

Naruto: acabo agr neh Sasuke?!

Sasuke: tanto faz...

Naruto: okay...então...VAMOS COMER! DATTE BAYO!

Hinata: ótima idéia!

Sasuke e Sakura: tanto faz !

Ao perceberem q flaram juntos ambos fikaram corados...pq tinham a mesma opinião...Sasuke em um impulso agarra Sakura e começa a beija-la. Sasuke põe a mão na cintura de Sakura e Sakura coloca seus braços em volta do pescoço de Sasuke.

Naruto: vamos sair daki...vai rolar outras coisitas...

Hinata: Naru...Naruto-kun!

Sasuke: paramo tha?! –disse Sasuke soltando a cintura de Sakura mto a contra-gosto.

Sakura:mas...então neh? Vamos comer lámen...-disse Sakura ainda mto vermelha pela atitude do namorado.

Os quatro jovens estavam seguindo seu caminho normalmente...

Sakura pensava: nossa...há quanto tempo eu conheço o Sasuke...o Naruto e a Hinata...conheço eles faz...11 anos! Nos conhecemos com 6/7 e agora estaamos com 17/18..

Como o tempo passou...e quem diria q Uchiha Sasuke um dia seria meu namorado.

Hinata pensava: estou tão feliz! Feliz por estar namorando...feliz por ter uma super amiga...quase uma irmã...e feliz por saber q Sakura..Eu...Naruto e Sasuke...somos e sempre seremos amigos...por mais q brigamos nos amamos!

Naruto pensava: ki fomeee!!

Sasuke pensava: Sakura...mano...vc eh mto linda...te amo mto...Naruto vc eh um baka...mas eh meu irmão! Hinata como vc agüenta o Naruto?!

Depois de um tempo eles chegaram no Ichiraku.

Naruto: 2 lamens por favor tio!

Tio: eh pra já Naruto!

Hinata: arigatou Naruto-kun!

Sasuke: vlw...eh Sakura...eu q vou pagar hoje viu?!

Sakura: vc sempre paga! Mas...td bem

Sasuke: tio...eh...2 lamens por favor...

Tio: já tha saindo

Sasuke: arigatou...

Uns 15 minutos depois:

Naruto: mais um tio!

Tio:tha!

Sakura:Naruto vc já tha no seu 4º prato!

Hinata: nem liga Sakura!

Sasuke: mudando de assunto...eh...daki a poko nos temos q voltar pro colégio...pq se agente se atrasar no horário(obs.:eles soh podiam sair do colégio com a autorização da Tsunade e não poderiam ultrapassar o horário determinado)...

Sakura: eh mesmo...

Hinata: e ainda temos q arrumar nossas coisas...

Naruto: hai!

Os quatro saíram do Ichiraku e estavam voltando pro Colégio...

Chegaram no colégio e foram para seus dormitórios.

Sakura: Hinata! Não dá pra arrumar a coisas!

Hinata: eu sei!!

No dormitório dos garotos:

Sasuke: tha difícil aew Naruto?

Naruto: tha! Já q vc acabo vc poderia me ajudar!

Sasuke: nem ferrando!

Já eram 22:00 horas quando todo eles foram deitar. Amanheceu e todo mundo do 3º ano do colegial, estavam na quadra. Dez minutos depois todos foram dispensandos... mas na porta do colégio:

Sasuke e Naruto:nos temos uma supresa pra v6!

Sakura: eu posso saber o q eh?

Hinata: tho curiosa

Sasuke: Naruto...fala

Naruto: fala vc!

Sasuke: tha! Eh...q tipo...eu e o Naruto falamos com o nossos pais e os pais de v6 duas...

Sakura: e?

Naruto: ELES COMPRARAM UM AP PRA NOS QUATRO!

Sasuke: vc não precisava flar desses jeito!

Hinata desmaiou..Sakura abraçou Sasuke e Naruto foi ajudar Hinata.

Sakura: quer dizer q nos vamos morar juntos?!

Sasuke: isso mesmo!

Hinata agr acordada: q dasora!

Sakura: tb achei!

Naruto: então tha...v6 duas vão arrumar todas as suas coisas...flem com seus pais direito e daki a duas horas todo mundo no ap!

Sasuke: isso mesmo!

Sakura e Hinata: OK!

Todos foram para as suas casas arrumarem todas as suas coisas...e 2 horas depois se encontravam na porta do ap.

Sakura: OH MY GOD!

Hinata: isso eh lindoo!!

Sakura: mtoo lindo!

Sasuke: tudo isso soh para nos!

Naruto: disse poko mais disse bunito Sasuke!

Resumindo, o ap deles era com moveis de super qualidade, eletrodomésticos de ultima geração...com 2 quartos- garotos e garotas- 2suites, uma sala, um cozinha, e uma sala de jantar.

O ap eh lindo...os quartos melhores ainda! E todos estavaem felizes!

Mas como será a vida nesse ap?

Terá amor? Carinho? Compreensão? Felicidade? Respeito? União? Brigas?

Bom terá de tudo um poko...

Lembrando...as brigas serão pokas...e normalmente serão?

SasukexNaruto(inevitável)

SakuraxNaruto

SakuraxSasuke(briguinha de casal...ou seja...akelas q duram 1 hora)

HinataxNaruto(briguinha de casal...ou seja...akelas q duram 1 hora)

Fim do 1ºCap.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap

Cap.2 **Morando sozinhos**

Chegaram no ap e as garotas foram para o quarto arrumarem suas coisas e os garotos tb. Depois de tudo arrumado Naruto junto de Sasuke vai pra sala ver tv.

Naruto: Hinata-chan!

Sasuke: Saky-chan!

Sakura e Hinata: q?!

Sasuke e Naruto: vem ake!

Sakura e Hinata: estamos indo!

Cinco minutos depois Sakura e Hinata chegam na sala.

Sakura: q foi Sasuke?

Sasuke: fica aki comigo!

Sakura: Ai...ai...ai...-Sakura deitou no colo de Sasuke e ali fikou-

Hinata: e vc Naruto? O q vc quer?

Naruto: Hina-chan...eh q eu tho com fome!

Sasuke: vc tha com fome denovo?!

Naruto: tho! E vc fika quietinho teme!

Sasuke: Naruto não abusa da sua sorte!

Sasuke e Naruto já estariam se batendo se não fosse duas garotas para impedir!

Sakura: mas q saco v6 dois!

Hinata: v6 soh sabem brigar!

Sakura: como v6 quererm morar juntos se não se respeitam nem um poko?!

Sasuke: aff! Parei tha!

Naruto: eu tb parei!

Hinata: agr apertem as mãos!

Sakura: isso aew Hinata!

Os dois obedeceram e logo apertaram as mãos e pediram desculpas um para o outro.

Sakura:hum...

Hinata: q foi Sakura?

Sakura: eu tava pensando...será q esses dois vão acordar vivos? Ou vão se matar no meio da noite?!kkkk

Hinata: espero q eles acordem vivos!kkk

Sakura: neah?!kk

Sasuke: ¬¬

Naruto: ¬¬...eh...eu ainda tho com fome!

Sakura: vamos pra cozinha...eu trouxe umas coisitas pra gente comer.

Naruto: EBA! DATTE BAYO!

Hinata: tha...

Sasuke muito esperto...pega Sakura no colo e a leva pra cozinha...enquanto ela se debatia "carinhosamente"...pq afinal estava ate gostando!

Naruto pra não dar uma de tapado (Nháa! Acho meio difícil...zuera), pega Hinata tb, Hinata fika mais vermelha q nem um pimentão, mas não faz nada.

Os quatro chegam na cozinha...e...

Sasuke: Sakura e Hinata...v6 sabem cozinhar?!

Sakura e Hinata: HAI!

Naruto: eu não sei se a Sakura sabe...mas a Hinata cozinha bem pra cara!

Sasuke: olha o palavrão rolando solto!

Naruto: como se vc não falasse!

Sakura: para v6 dois senão ninguém vai comer nada!

Naruto: PAREI!!

Sasuke: parei amor! –nisso Sasuke dá um selinho em Sakura-

Hinata:desculpa atrapalhar v6 dois...mas já atrapalhando...Naruto o q vc quer comer?

Naruto:bem...hoje eu já comi lámen...então eu quero...arroz...e carne (Nháa...sem criatividade).

Hinata: td bem pra v6 dois?

Sakura e Sasuke: hai

Sasuke e Naruto foram para a sala ver tv (denovo) enquanto a janta não saia.

--Na cozinha--

Sakura: vamos começar então...

Hinata: hai...

Sakura: eu vo fazer o arroz...daí vc faz a carne...pode ser?

Hinata: claro!

Depois de mais ou menos 1 hora a janta tava pronta e Naruto estava quase morrendo de tanta fome!

Todos estavam sentados na mesa comendo calmamente...Sasuke tinha um sorrisinho meio de lado...Sakura sabia q ele estava tramando alguma coisa.

Sakura: tha boa a comida garotos?

Sasuke e Naruto: tha ótima!

Sakura e Hinata: ki bom!

Todos jantaram e as garotas foram lavar louça e os garotos iriam enxugar (Nháa...todo mundo tem q ajudar!). terminaram sua "tarefa" e foram para a sala se deitar.

Sasuke:Sakura deita aki...comigo...

Sakura:hai...-Sakura ao responder isso fikou totalmente corada...mas...não foi a única-

Ao olhar para Naruto e Hinata, Sakura percebeu q Hinata estava muito corada...pq estava deitado bem perto de Naruto...

Estava o maior tédio...não tinha nada para fazer...e no dia seguinte eles iriam arrumar um emprego...Sakura e Hinata já sabiam onde trabalhar...Tsunade havia pedido para q elas trabalhassem no hospital...e as duas aceitaram rapidamente!

Já Sasuke e Naruto...estavam pensando em tentar entrar para a ANBU, soh q era muito difícil! Mas eles iriam tentar de um jeito ou de outro.

Um ato repentino veio de Sasuke...ele começa a beijar Sakura...mas não eh apenas um beijo...eh O beijoo...Sakura fika muito corada...e eles soh se separam em busca de ar..

Sakura: U-A-U!!

Sasuke: tb te amo! Lindaa!!

Naruto e Hinata olham aquela cena de boca aberta...principalmente Hinata...mas nao por muito tempo, pq Hinata foi beijada quase da mesma forma por Naruto.

Hinata fika completamente vermelha...

Sakura: então neh gente...

Sasuke: eh melhor nós irmos dormir...temos q ver direitinho nossos empregos...

Hinata e Naruto: claro!

Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke e Naruto: boa noite!

Todos foram dormir...mas nem sabiam o q poderia –pode- acontecer.

Fim do 2º cap.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap

Cap.3** Uma noite muito quente.**

No meio da noite Naruto acorda e vai ao quarto das meninas(Hinata e Sakura)

Naruto: Hinata,Hinata acorda,eu to sem sono.

Hinata: aff...Naruto vai dormir.

Naruto:Eu num quero durmi, eu quero vc.

Hinata fica mais vermelha do q um pimentão(obs.:a Sakura tava durmindo).

Naruto:Vamos Hinata-Chan,eles tão durmindo.

Hinata:Num pode ser aqui vai q alguém nos pega.(Hinata tava muito corada, mais do q antes).

Naruto: Vc tem razão ,eu tiro o Sasuke do meu quarto e mando ele ir ficar aqui com a Sakura!!O teme vai ter q aceitar.

Depois d um tempo Naruto toma coragem e vai falar com o Sasuke.

Naruto:Teme acorda.

Sasuke:Seu dobe olha a hora q é !!

Naruto: Sasuke vc qr ficar lá no quarto com a Sakura??

Sasuke: Seu dobe,oq vc ta pensando??Quer saber eu to indo pro quarto das mininas,pelo menos vê se tranka a porta.ESCUTO NARUTO??

Naruto:Hai.

Sasuke lança um olhar mortal pra cima de Naruto e Hinata(Como sempri a Hinata tava morrendo de vergonha) Hinata vai para o quarto dos meninos ficar com o Naruto.

Hinata: Na...Naru...Naruto.

Naruto e Hinata se deitam.

Hinata:Naruto eu to com me...me...medo.

Naruto: Tá td bem vamos durmir!

Hinata:Hai.

Um pouco depois Hinata acorda e vai pro banheiro chorar e chorar.

Hinata: Como eu sou idiota, era o q eu + queria,eu e o Naruto.

Naruto: Hinata-Chan. (Dando um beijo no pescoço dela)

Hinata leva um susto.

Hinata:Na..Naruto eu queria t...fa..falar q...

Naruto: Eu sei.

Agarra a menina pela cintura e a conduz até a cama. Voltando para Sasuke e Sakura.

Sasuke: Minha Saky-chan, eu t amo mt

Sakura: meu Sasuke eu tbm ty amu (tava Rolando mó clima).

Sasuke: você será pra sempri minha Saky-Chan.

Sakura:pq vc ñ para com esse blá blá blá e vai logo pra parte interessante.

Dito e feito.Passaram a melhor noite das suas vidas.Na manha seguinte Naruto e Sasuke acordam cedo e preparam o café da manha para as duas garotas(ate esqceram de tomar o próprio café).

Sasuke: Vai seu dobe elas já vão acordar

Naruto: Eu to cum fome

Os garotos escutam uns barulhos e vão verificar o q é.

Naruto: ELAS ACORDARAM .

Sasuke: Vai levar o café pra Hinata q eu levo pra Sakura.

Naruto e Sasuke levam os cafés pra mininas.

Naruto: Hinata-Chan

Hinata:.

Naruto escuta sua barriga roncando e ponhe a mão.

Hinata: Vc qr um pouco Naruto??

Naruto: Hai

Naruto come e vai pro outro quarto ver como estava a situação dos dois pombinhos:

Sakura: Sasuke vc é tão kawaii

Naruto: IAI VC GOSTO SAKURA??

Sasuke: Sai daqui NARUTO!!

Naruto: Vamu Teme nos temos q procurar um emprego.

Hinata: Sakura nos tbm temos q ir para o hospital...Lembra..trabalho..an??

Sakura:Lembro e mt bem.Xau amor tenho q ir trabalhar(dando um selinho no Sasuke)

Hinata: tchau Na..Naruto-Kun.(Naruto da O Beijo em Hinata,)

Sasuke: ei vcs ai dá pra para.

Naruto: seu ganso.

Hinata: Vamo Sakura.

Sakura: Vamos.

Os quatros vão embora cada um para seu devido emprego

Sakura e Hinata para o Hospital d Konoha, Sasuke e Naruto vão procurar um.

Fim do 3º Cap.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap

Cap. 4 **Um dia quase Comum**

Sakura e Hinata já estavam na recepção do hospital de Konoha. Não passou cinco minutos e Tsunade apareceu.

Tsunade: me acompanhem.

Sakura e Hinata: hai!

As três já estavam no estabelecimento. Tsunade começou a falar:

Tsunade: Sakura e Hinata...v6 duas gostam de medicina?

Sakura e Hinata: Hai! E muito!

Tsunade: esta certo...bom..vejamos...Sakura...vc eh considerada a 2ª ninja com maior especialização em medicina! Hinata...vc eh a 3ª! V6 duas ajudariam MUITO aki no hospital...por isso q eu peço de coração...por favor...v6 duas...aceitam trabalharem no hospital de konoha, sendo consideradas como as melhores medicas?!

Sakura e Hinata: HAI!!

Tsunade: o emprego eh de v6!

Sakura e Hinata: AEWWWW!!

Tsunade: v6 começam depois de amanha...ah...e amanha v6 vao ter q vir ake para eu dar todas as instruções...uniformes...enfim...essas coisas!

Sakura e Hinata: okay! Ah...arigatou!

Sakura e Hinata saem do hospital super felizes e loukas pra contar pros garotos q tinham conseguido o emprego. Voltaram para o ap...com o objetivo de arruma-lo.

--Garotos/empregos--

Sasuke e Naruto ainda nem tinham começado a prokurar por um emprego...pq logo q saíram do ap o Naruto reclamou de fome...então foram no Ichiraku comer lámen.

Naruto: ow Teme...por onde q nos começamos a prokurar?

Sasuke: q tal irmos na ANBU dobe?

Naruto: boa idéia...vamos lá.

Sasuke e Naruto chegam na ANBU...e adivinha quem estava lá:

Sasuke e Naruto: KAKASHI-SENSEI?!

Kakashi: garotos! Q bom q v6 estao ake...eu precisa mesmo flar com v6...

Sasuke: então...agr q estamos ake fala..

Kakashi: eh...bem...v6 dois são considerados os melhores ninjas de Konoha...então...v6 querem entrar pra ANBU?!

Sasuke: se acha q eu tho ake pra q?! eh lógico q eu aceito!

Naruto: CLARO! DATTE BAYOO!!

Sasuke e Kakashi: NARUTOO!

Naruto: ¬¬...parei!

Kakashi: bom..então depois de amanha v6 começam... e amanha v6 vao ter q vir ake para eu dar todas as instruções...uniformes...enfim...essas coisas!

Sasuke e Naruto: okay...

Sasuke: sayonara

Naruto: Sayonara Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi: ah..Naruto e Sasuke...eu não sou mais o sensei de v6!

Sasuke e Naruto: vc sempre será o nosso sensei!

Kakashi fika muito emocionado...mas logo desaparece em uma nuvem de fumaça...e Sasuke e Naruto seguem seu caminho...de volta para o ap.

--No ap--

Sakura e Hinata já tinham terminado de organizar e limpar direitinho o ap, quando ouvem a voz estridente de Naruto do outro lado da porta. Sakura corre para a porta antes q Naruto levasse um belo de um soco de Sasuke por estar fazendo tanto barulho.

Sakura: Já tho indo!

Sakura abre a porta.

Sakura: oi amor—diz Sakura dando um selinho em Sasuke—

Sasuke: oi linda

Naruto: oi Sakura-chan...HINATA-CHAN!!

Sakura: oi Naruto...

Hinata: oi Naru..Naru...Naruto-kun!

Naruto sai correndo e dá um selinho em Hinata.

Sasuke: vamos pra sala.

Todos foram para a sala. Sakura sentou e Sasuke deitou no colo dela, Naruto e Hinata sentaram lado a lado.

Sakura: eaw...v6 conseguiram o emprego –diz Sakura se referindo a Sasuke e Naruto—

Sasuke e Naruto: sim...ainda bem!

Sasuke: kct dobe...para de flar junto comigo!

Hinata: antes q continuem...agente tb conseguiu o emprego no hospital!

Sakura: ainda bem!

Sasuke estava um pouko tenso...nervoso...e Sakura perceceu...mas a única pessoa q sabia o motivo era seu irmão e melhor amigo Naruto.

Sakura: Sasuke?

Sasuke:hn?

Sakura: vc tha bem meu amor?

Sasuke: tho...sim...eh...Sakura?

Sakura: sim?

Sasuke: eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...

Sakura: pode perguntar—Sakura estava sorrindo—

Sasuke: Sakura Haruno...vc aceita se casar comigo?! --Sasuke estava muito corado--e nesse instante abriu uma caixinha preta...Contendo duas alianças.(Nháa...agr Sasuke estava de joelho na frente de Sakura)

Sakura: vc tha falando serio?! --Sakura estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha--

Sasuke: eh claro q sim!

Sakura: EH LOGICO Q EU ACEITO!

Nesse mesmo instante Sakura pula no pescoço do noivo...fazendo Sasuke cair de costas no chão! Naruto e Hinata estavam muito felizes pelo novo casal.

Sakura e Sasuke estava se beijando pra valer...e pra quebrar o clima...

Naruto: então...vamos sair pra comemorar?! DATTE BAYO!

Sakura e Sasuke: ótima idéia!

Hinata: parabéns Sakura-chan e Sasuke-kun!

Sakura e Sasuke: arigatou!

Naruto: Hinata e Sakura...vão se arrumar pra gente sair!

Sakura e Hinata: Hai!

Sakura e Hinata tomaram banho, se trocaram, passaram maquiagem...e agr estavam lindas!

Sakura vestia uma calca jeans, uma camiseta rosa, um agasalho da adidas branco e um all-star tradicional. Seu cabelo estava solto e sua maquiagem era rosa claro.

Hinata vestia uma calça jeans um blusa de manga de frio branca, um agasalho da puma azul bebe e all-star jeans. Seu cabelo tb estava solto e sua maquiagem era um azul bebe.

Sasuke vestia uma calça jeans, uma camiseta azul-marinho, um agasalho preto da adidas e um nike preto.

Naruto vestia uma calça jeans, uma camista preta, um agasalho laranja berrante e um adidas preto.

Todos estavam prontos e os mlks estavam babando ao verem as garotas lindas daquele jeito. Os quatro foram pro carro de Sasuke (Nháa...Sasuke e Naruto sabiam dirigir), uma BMW preta. Foram em um restaurante jantar.

Depois de umas 3 horas eles já estavam voltando para casa e Sasuke reclamando para Naruto q eles fikaram tanto tempo no restaurante graças a ele!

Naruto: Sasuke ainda q nossos pais deram uma boa grana para gente começar a morar sozinho!

Sasuke: ainda bem mesmo!

O resto do caminho foi calmo, em menos de 10 minutos chegaram no ap, Sakura estava indo na direção de seu quarto para dormir quando:

Sasuke: Saky-chan, dorme com o seu noivo hoje?

Sakura: tha bom Sasuke...eu vou meu trocar.

Sakura se pos seu pijama e foi dormir no quarto dos garotos...e Naruto foi dormir no quarto das garotas junto com Hinata.

--No quarto dos garotos--

Sasuke: vc quer hoje?

Sakura: eu faço tudo por vc meu amor!

Sasuke: blz...

Sakura e Sasuke começaram a ir as nuvens, e no meio do caminho ficavam se beijando, mas Sakura e Sasuke tinham a plena consciência e no Maximo sua viajem as nuvens não durava muito tempo, pq afinal eles eram novos...mas maiores de idade...e agora noivos.

Fim do 4º Cap.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap

Cap.5 **A Separação**

No dia seguinte Sakura e Hinata estavam de pé as 6 hras foram para o hospital

ver o era necessário para trabalhar no hospital.Chegando lá a primeira pessoa q elas vêem é a Tsunade.

Tsunade: Sakura,Hinata,me siguam.

Sakura e Hinata:Hai!

Tsunada: vcs teram q usar esses uniformes,esses serão seus.(mostrando um avental branco),vcs teram q estar aqui as 7:30 h. e só saíram na troca d turno.

Sakura e Hinata: Nos já podemos ir?

Tsunade:Já mais voltem amanha.

As garotas vão para casa e encontram os garotos lá.

Sakura: Naruto e Sasuke vcs ñ deviam estar falando com o Kakashi ?

Naruto: Nos já fomos e ele explicou uns baguio e mando nos irmos embora.

Passam uns três meses depois desse dia Hinata acorda umas 8 horas (meio cedo era um sábado),e foi preparar seu café quando viu aqla comida veio uma ânsia de vomito,foi desesperada acordar a Sakura.

Hinata:Sakura,acorda!!

Sakura : q foi,olha a hora q é!!

Hinata: vamu pro hospital.

Sakura: pq??

Hinata:No caminho eu te conto!!

As duas garotas pegaram a BMW dos garotos e vão para o hospital, no caminho Hinata fala pra Sakura q achava q estava grávida. Chegando no hospital Hinata vai faz o exame e volta pra casa ,os garotos já estavão acordados e preocupados.

Naruto: Hina aonde vc foi??

Sasuke: vcs estão loks?? D deixarem nois nessa aflição!!

Sakura:calma nois fomos ...

Hinata: no hospital.

Naruto: Meu amor vc se machucou aond??Tá doendo??

Hinata:eu e a Sakura fomos ver se tava td bem lá!!

Naruto: ata.Eu to cum fome!!

Sasuke:Novidade.

Naruto:Vamos comer.

Hinata: Eu to sem fome,vo pro quarto.

Sasuke:Sakura,o q deu nela??

Sakura : nd ela ñ esta com fome.

No fim do dia Sakura recebe um telefonema do hospital pra avisar q o exame tava pronto.

Sakura: Hinata,o exame ta pronto.

Hinata:Vamos buscar?!

Sakura;Demoro.

Depis d pegar o exame a Hinata vai falr com Naruto.

Hinata:Na...naruto,eu.t..tenho.q falar

Naruto: Pode falar.

Hinata;e..q ...q eu..to gra...gravida.

Naruto:O Q,VC TAGRAVIDA,MAIS SÓ FOI UMA VEIZ,NUM PODE SER NUM É.

Hinata: mais é Naruto,se vc num qiser me ver eu vo morar com meu pai e o Neji.

Naruto: É melhor mesmo

Hinata arruma as suas coisas e na mesma noite vai embora para mansão Hyuuga!!

Hinata: Pai!!

Hiashi:Hinata,o q vc ta fazendo aqi??

Hinata:Eu ,enjoei de morar naquele apartamento e tava com saudades!

Hiashi:Entra minha filha!!

Hinata:Pai,eu vou t falar a verdade,eu...to grávida e o Naruto m desprezou por isso.

Hiashi: Eu mato esse muleq.

Hinata:ñ pai eu ainda amo ele .

Hiashi:ta filha vamos durmir.

Hinata: ta.

No dia seguinte Hiashi acorda mt cedo e vai pra casa de Naruto,Sasuke e Sakura.

Hiashi:NARUTO,ABRE ESSA PORTA.

Naruto:qm é??

Hiashi:ABRE ANTES Q EU ARROBE!!

Naruto:to indo

Quando Naruto abre a porta Hiashi pega-o pelo pescoço e o taca no chão.

Hiashi: vc ta loko,engravida a minha filha e a abandona!!

Naruto:ñ to loko ñ,eu só fiz o cerot,acabei d sair da minha adolescência,e já vou ter um filho!!

Hiashi: Vc ñ tem nenhuma responsabilidade,vc fez agora vc assumi.

Naruto: Idai eu do pensão mais eu num vo assumi esse filho.

Hiashi:seu mulek,eu num posso vazer nd cum vc mais o Neji pod.

Hiashi vai embora,procurar Neji achando ele conta td a historia e Neji tbm fik cum vontade d matar o Naruto,mais tarde Neji vai a casa d Naruto,d novo quando o Naruto abre a porta Neji da um soco nele,e os dois começam a brigar,quando já cansado d lutar Naruto pede um tempo.

Naruto:pq vc ta me batendo??

Neji:Vc ainda me pergunta!!

Naruto: CALMA.

Neji:como eu posso ter calma ??

Naruto:Eu vou pedir desculpa pra Hinata.

Neji:Vai msm?/

Naruto:Vou só ñ sei como e aonde?

Neji+ vc vai assumir o seu filho né??

Naruto:Não.

Neji: vc qr pedir desculpa pra ela como??

Naruto: ou eu já vou fazer mó favor d pedir desculpa pra ela,e vc qr q eu ainda assuma o filho??

Neji:Favor??vc vem deixa a minha prima mergulhada em lagrimas e ainda ta fazendo um favor?!

Naruto:é sim um favor,eu sou um muleq q acabou d entrar na ANBU ñ tenho nem como me sustentar vou ter condição d sustentar uma criança e a Hinata.

Sasuke e Sakura entram d ganso na conversa.

Sasuke:Naruto eu posso t dar um dinheirinho extra,c vc quiser

Sakura:eu tbm e a Hinata trabalha,ela tbm vai ajudar a sustentar essa criança,e aqui um sustenta o outro,ta lembrando??

Naruto:..éé.

Neji:pensa nisso Naruto,vc qr q o seu filho ou a sua filha cresça sem um pai??Toma cuidado,pq vc pode ficar com a consciência pesada!!

Já anoite Naruto pensa no q Neji tinha te falado,e ficou pensando.

Naruto:Imagina uma criança crescer transtornada pq ñ tem um pai,passar dias e dias perguntando pq seu pai o regeitou,q ñ qria saber dele.

Naruto vai se deitar e no dia seguinta vai na mansão Hyuuga,pedir desculpas para Hinata.

Naruto:Hinata,Hinata.

Hinata:N...Naruto.

Naruto :vc pode descer pra min falar com vc??

Hinata:si...sim

Hinata desce e vai falar com Naruto.

Naruto:Hinat...Hinata,vc ta brava cum migo??

Hinata:ñ,eu to dec...decpicionada!

Naruto:Eu qr te pedir desculpas!vc aceita??

Hinata:Sim.

Naruto: e tbm qria te perduntar se vc qr voltar cum migo??

Hinata:vc vai aceitar o nosso filho??

Naruto:Claro!!

Hinata:Então e...eu ace..aceito.

Naruto dá um beijo nela + ñ qualqer beijo é O BEIJO.Obs o Neji e o Hiashi estavam olhando td a cena!!

Naruto: Hinata vc qr se casar cum migo??(ELE FIK MT VERMELHO)

Hinata: S...si...sim!!

Naruto tava procurando alguma coisa no seu bolso pra dar pra Hinata mais num acha nd!!

Hinata:td bem,só d vc ter me pedido,pra mim é a melhor coisa do mundo.

Hiashi:ops e o Pai num tem q dar permissão pra vcs casarem??

Naruto:AFF...td bem Hiashi vc deixa eu me casar com a sua Filha??

Hiashi:só com uma condição q vc nunca deixe ela,cuide dela como se ela fosse uma jóia,e nunk deixa d amar ela!!

Naruto: eu prometo q vou fazer td issu ai!!

Hiashi:então vcs tem minha benção!!

Hinata:brigada Papai

Naruto:vcs num vão se arrepender!

Hinata vai arrumar suas coisas pra voltar para o AP. Naruto deixa a amada lá e chama Sakura pra ajudar a comprar as alianças.

Sakura na loja se apaixona por uma aliança.

Sakura:Naruto essa ,essa Naruto.

Naruto:ñ,ela ñ vai gostar.

Chega Neji e aponta pra uma aliança mt linda.

Naruto:perfeito Neji,vc sabe msm escolher qualqer coisa pra sua prima!!

Neji:ela é minha prima.

Naruto:xau Neji.

Voltando pra casa Naruto refaz o pedido na frente dos amigos e dessa veiz ele faz descentemente.

Naruto:Hinata vc qr c casar cum migo??

Hinata:Cl...claro.

Fim do 5º Cap.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap

Cap. 6 **A hora dos Votos**

Sasuke e Sakura , Naruto e Hinata, iriam finalmente se casar...

Cada um esta escrevendo os votos:

**Sakura:** ai...ai...ai...bom...o Sasuke pode ser uma pessoa fria e distante...na maior parte das vezes...mas o Sasuke... o MEU Sasuke não eh assim! Ele eh uma pessoa carinhosa q me ama e me respeita. Ele eh simplesmente tudo na minha vida, ele alem de ser um amigo ele eh meu futuro(Nháa...um futuro bem próximo) marido. Ele eh aquela pessoa q deixa meu dia maravilhoso, q me deixa e feliz...e mais do q tudo...eu O AMO MUITO!

Sasuke...todos falam q seus olhos não representam nada...mas são neles q eu enxergo tudo! São neles q eu sempre me perco...quando estou pensando...são eles q eu amo encontrar na multidão...e são eles q eu quero ver todos os dias ao acordar...pois para mim tudo isso eh um sonho q se tornará realidade! Seus cabelos...alguns falam q ele eh sem-graça...mas são neles q eu encontro toda a graça...sua beleza faz parte deles...e são neles q eu quero sempre tocar...para simplesmente eu me sentir segura...pois qualquer parte...sejam seus olhos...seus cabelos...suas roupas...suas mãos...eu sempre me sinto totalmente segura!

Sasuke...nosso futuro...estava escrito na estrelas...e o meu amor por vc esta escrito no meu coração! Vc eh muito importante pra mim... vc eh MARAVILHOSO! Sasuke...eu te amo desde quando nós éramos crianças...e meu amor prevaleceu ate hoje...alguns me perguntam...-Sakura...quando o Sasuke foi embora vc deixou de ama-lo? E Sabem o q eu respondo?- NUNKA! Nunka deixei de amar Uchiha Sasuke...o homem q escreveu seu nome em meu coração. Sasuke...eu fiz um poema...em nome do nosso amor:

**Ainda te amo**

Eu sempre te amei

E vc sempre me esnobou...

Éramos crianças...

E eu tinha esperanças

Somos adolescentes

E eu te amo eternamente!

Não revelo q nem revelava...

Pois tenho medo de ser esnobada.

Fiquei sabendo q vc me ama...

E quer me tratar igual a uma dama...

Estamos finalmente namorando...

Mas agora sim...estamos casando!

By: Beatriz

Sasuke...eu simplesmente te amo...te quero ver feliz...te quero do meu lado...te admiro...te gosto...te adoro...te compreendo...te considero e muitos outros te's! obrigada por acc meus defeitos...mas tb obrigada por acc minhas qualidades. Simplesmente...vc me pertence...do mesmo jeito q eu te pertenço...Sasuke da Sakura e Sakura do Sasuke!

**Sasuke:** kct mano...o flar sobre uma menina(Nháa...lê-se mulher) como a Sakura?

Bom...vamu lá... a Sakura eh uma mulher mto linda...carinhosa...dedicada..gost..ops...

Sakura...mesmo quando eu fui embora de Konoha eu nunka deixei de pensar na minha amada flor de cerejeira...sim...Sakura...eu te amava quando eu fui embora...e hoje estou aki...dedicando todo o meu amor por vc em algumas palavras...pq para descrever o nosso amor eu fikaria dias e dias sem dormir...simplesmente pq hoje e sempre vc eh a pessoa mais importante da minha vida... eu te amo muito! Sakura...as vezes eu penso como eu fui um imbecil, por ter ido embora sem revelar meus sentimentos...fui um idiota por não ter falado para o mundo inteiro q eu te amo...mas...mais besta ainda por ter perdido tanto tempo da minha vida sem vc saber q eu te amo e q eu gostaria...-com todo o respeito para os aki presentes- ter filhos seus, nossos...e termos uma família feliz...constituída de amor...e o nosso amor eh forte...por isso prevaleceu por todos os obstáculos q enfrentamos juntos!

Tb quero q vc saiba...q em toda a minha vida eu te amei...desde quando nos éramos pivetes...mas nunka demonstrei...e me arrependo profundamente por isso...mas vejo q isso agr não tem muita importância...pois finalmente estamos casando...

Sakura...o mar tem inveja dos seus olhos q eu sempre me perco...seus cabelos...tudo tem inveja deles...pois são neles q eu quero sempre tocar...são eles q exalam um cheiro de cerejas q me agradam tanto...e são eles q eu quero ver sempre quando eu acordar...na verdade...eh impossível acordar com essa sua beleza...pois para todos ela eh um sonho inigualável! Vc eh linda!! Ah...antes q eu me eskeça...fiz um poema para vc:

Quando te vejo

Quando vc sorri pra mim,

Eh um sonho q não tem fim.

Quando eu vejo seu olhar,

Eh como seu eu fosse afundar.

Quando ouço sua voz, lembro-me daquela canção,

Que sempre estará guardada no fundo do meu coração.

By: Beatriz

Eh...fikou meio meloso esse poema Sakura...mas o q eu posso fazer? Eh o q eu sinto!

TE AMO!

Sakura...eu agradeço a Kami-sama, por vc nunka ter me rejeitado...por mais q eu merece-se...quem era aquela garota irritante q me amava quando éramos crianças? HARUNO SAKURA. Quem era aquela adolescente q eu pensei q não gostava mais de mim...mas me amava eternamente? HARUNO SAKURA. Quem eh a garota q depois de tudo o q eu fiz me perdoou como se nada tivesse acontecido? HARUNO SAKURA. Quem eh a mulher q eu amo demais e q hoje esta mostrando todo o seu amor e por mim e o meu por ela, juntamente comigo para todos aki presentes? EX.: HARUNO SAKURA...futura UCHIHA SAKURA!

E quero q se necessário o mundo inteiro saiba disso...do mesmo jeito q eu quero q todos saibam q vc EH MINHA E DE MAIS NINGUEM! E eh claro...q eu tb pertenço a vc! Te amo muito Saky-chan!

**Naruto:** como eu posso falar da Hinata,ela Bonita,meiga,fofa,inteligente,mais isso é mt comum,pra ela,vou falar td q eu sinto por ela.Vou pegar o caderninho.

Hinata,vc é linda,fofa,meiga.

Os nossos sentimentos ñ estão contidos nas palavras,mais sim nos nossos corações ,

Nossas brigas são bobas,só pra t beijar,t abraçar, eu faria td,daria a minha vida só pra ter o seu amor,minha vida ñ teria sentido sem vc,por mais q eu seja um Dobe vc gosta d mim assim mesmo,as vezes eu grito,fasso besteira,mais é so pra chamar a sua atenção.

O tempo com vc passa mt rápido,quando t vejo meu coração acelera,a sua timidez é linda,na realidade vc é linda,quando olhei para seus olhos vi o q era o AMOR ,eu dei mt sorte quando t encontrei,uma garota igual a vc com um garoto igual a min.A lua foi criada para competir com o brilho do seus olhos a noite para competir com o seu lindo cabelo,qando chega anoite e eu ñ to com vc olho pro céu e penso em vc ñ plo fato d vc ser uma estrela mais por vc brilhar o caminho d qen tanto t ama,quantas vezes eu disse q t amo?quantas vezes eu falei q vc era a única?E vc sempre ficava vermelha,sei q as vezes é difícil me enteder mais eu t amo,amais do q td nessa vida.Pra min a coisa + importante da vida e vc,nunca vou esqcer d t dar carinho,Amor.Vc vai ser sempre a minha Hinata-Chan,Poderia escrever mil pags. Sobre vc mais pra min isso é o mais importante T AMO HINA-CHAN.

**Hinata:** Eu tenho q pegar o caderno do votos.

Naruto quanto t via a minha voz tremula,começo a gaguejar, perna trêmula,E você a mi olhar.Logo emudeço,Encabulado,Olhando a ti,Quantas coisas senti.Às vezes até falo,Mas se não digo,Meu olhar,fala,olho o seu Cabelo e lembro aqle fogo q em min esta acesso q agora eu posso t falar,ñ sei c posso com tanta confusão,mais eu t amo,o seu lindo olho m lembra o céu,com o seu cabelo maravilhoso me lembra o sol,sei q falo pouco mais é pq tenho medo d falar alguma coisa q vc ñ goste.No colégio quando t vi na primeira coisa q pensei foi eu preciso dele,nas aulas sempre sentava do seu lado,acabei virando a sua melhor amiga e sempre queria t dizer q eu admiro desejando q vc fosse meu,mais vc ñ me via assim eu era apenas a sua melhor amiga,queria t dizer q te amava mais era mt tímida pra issu ,a unik coisa q eu me importava era com vc

Lembra na prova Chuunin eu me arrisquei passando cola para vc passar e vc me ajudou a chegar no meu Maximo quando eu tive q lutar com meu primo,Naruto-Kun eu e vc somos como o preto e o branco,o sol e a lua,o dia e a noite,o yin e o yang ,eu sou tímida pak´s e vc e mt agitado,os opostos c atraem,vc encarou meu pai e o Nejji por min,vc é lindo,loko,agitado,fofo,mt dedicado,sonhador,vive nas alturas,é mt corajoso.

Naruto eu t amo mt,isso eu num tenho vergonha d falar,eu t amo mais q td e nunk ninguém vai mudar,qr ser sua Lua e vc vai ser meu Sol.O Sasuke diz q vc é um dobe,mais eu num acho isso,as pessoas falam q vc é um teme e mt coisas feias.

Naruto a nossa frase perfeita é :quando duas pessoas se amam ñ existem obstáculos q ñ possam ser superados,se forem superados juntos e com mt amor.

Vc é meu Raio d luar q me aquece,mi ilumina e me conduz.Quando tento explicar o meu jeito d amar td q preciso é lembrar do seu sorriso!!Naruto com vc Aprendi.. Que não sei quase nada.Que sempre precisarei aprender. Que a vida é muito curta.E que não a tempo a perder.Percebi.Que nem tudo é possível.Que às vezes é difícil sorrir.Que a vida faz jogo duro.Mas que eu não vou desistir.Entendi.Que quando eu sofro eu aprendo.Que a dor me ensina a viver.Que a vida é um lindo caminho.Ao qual iremos crescer.Descobri.Que não é fácil viver.Que o destino nos reserva a dor.Mas que a tristeza termina.Onde começa o amor !!


	7. Chapter 7

Cap

Cap.07 **Um dia...uma surpresa**

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto e Hinata, já haviam terminado os votos, agora estavam na sala:

Sasuke: Saky-chan?

Sakura: oi amor...

Sasuke: é que eu...queria te dar uma coisa –disse Sasuke muito corado-

Sakura:e o q seria?

Sasuke: isto- disse Sasuke estendendo uma correntinha com um "S" e uma flor de cerejeira.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun...ela eh linda! Arigatou!

Sasuke: e eu queria q vc ussase ela amanha no nosso casamento...

Sakura: eh claro!

Naruto: aproveintando o momento...Hina-chan...pra vc! –disse Naruto estendendo uma gargantilha prata com um "H" e um "N"-

Hinata: Arigatou Naruto-kun...ela eh muito linda!

Naruto: q isso!

Sakura se levanta para ir pro quarto...soh q no caminho ela simplesmente desmaia!

Sasuke: Sakura!!

Naruto: ai...kuso! ferro!

Hinata: vamos para o hospital!

Sasuke pega Sakura no colo e vão correndo pro hospital.

Chegando lá...

Sasuke: Tsunade-sama!!

Tsunade: oi?!

Sasuke: a Sakura desmaiou!

Tsunade: Hinata venha comigo!

Hinata: hai!

Depois de um tempo esperando, Sasuke e Naruto estavam entrando em desespero! Ate q...

Tsunade: Sasuke...me acompanhe...

Sasuke: tha...ai meu Deus...oq será q aconteceu com a Sakura –pensava Sasuke-

Sasuke entra no quarto e Tsunade e Hinata saem.

Sasuke: amor...vc tha bem?

Sakura: estou ótima coração...

Sasuke...então...pq vc desmaiou?

Sakura: bom...pq tipo...eh q eu...

Sasuke: vc?

Sakura: eu estou grávida!

Sasuke: vc tha brincando neah?!

Sakura: claro q não!

Sasuke: eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo! Vou me casar amanha e agora eu descubro q eu vou ser pai!

Sakura: ...eu te amo muito!

Sasuke: eu tb te amo muito!

E os dois se beijam apaixonadamente...soh param ao ouvirem a porta sendo aberta...

Naruto: Sasuke-teme...a Sakura-chan tha bem?! –perguntou Naruto muito receoso da resposta-.

Sasuke: eh claro q ela tha bem! Principalmente pq eu vou ser pai!!

Naruto: AEW!!

Sasuke e Naruto se abraçam quase chorando de tanta alegria.

Hinata: Sakura e Sasuke...parabéns...

Sakura e Sasuke: arigatou...

Hinata: mas eaw Sakura...quantos meses?

Sakura: 5 semanas!

Hinata: igual ao meu!

Sasuke e Naruto: ¬¬ pq será neah?! Pensavam os dois amigos

Sakura e Hinata:

Sasuke...mas então neah...Sakura...como o exame ficou pronto tão rápido?

Sakura: preocupação da Tsunade-sama...

Sasuke e Naruto: tinha q ser...

Sakura: mas então neah...vamos embora?

Naruto: já eh!

Sasuke pega Sakura no colo (Nháa...denovo¬¬)e todos vão para o carro.

--Chegando no AP—

Naruto: tho com fome!!

Sakura: as garotas não vão conseguir comer nada!

Sakura e Hinata: não mesmo!

Naruto: mas eu estou com fome!

Sasuke: vai fazer um lámem instantâneo pra vc vai...!

Naruto: boa idéia!

Sasuke e Sakura: ¬¬

Hinata: Naruto-kun...pega um copo de suco pra mim?

Naruto: claro!

Sasuke: Saky-chan...quer alguma coisa?

Sakura: eu quero um copo de água...

Sasuke: vou pegar...

Sakura: Hinata...vamos ver TV?

Hinata: vamos...

Sakura ligou a TV e elas começaram a ver um progama. Sasuke e Naruto chegaram na sala com os copos de água e suco.

Sakura e Hinata: arigatou...

Sasuke deita no sofá juntamente com Sakura...e Naruto senta do lado de Hinata e começa a comer seu lámem.

Sakura: eu vou tomar um banho...

Hinata: eu tb..

Sasuke e Naruto: tha...

Naruto:...cara...eu ainda não consigo acreditar em como a gente arrumou as coisas pro casamento tão rápido!

Sasuke: eh mesmo...mas ainda estamos flando da Sakura e da Hinata...elas conseguem tudo o q elas querem rapidinhu!

Naruto: pois eh!

Passaram 10 min. e Sakura e Hinata tinham acabado de sair do banho.

Sakura estava vestindo um short jeans e uma blusinha vermelha...junto com uma rasteirinha.

Hinata vestia uma calça capri jeans e uma regata azul bebe.

--Chegando na sala –

Sasuke: Sakura...vc vai aonde?

Sakura: lugar nenhum...pq?

Sasuke: pq vc tha linda!

Sakura: arigatou Sasuke-kun...

Naruto: Hina-chan...vc tha linda!

Hinata: arigatou Naruto-kun...

Sasuke:hey! V6 querem ir dar uma volta no park?

Sakura: eu adoraria!

Naruto: vc quer Hinata?

Hinata: claro!

Sasuke: então vamos!

Sakura: a gente vai a pé neah?

Naruto: lógico!

Hinata: ah bom!

Chegaram no park e foram dar uma volta.

Sakura: como a noite esta linda!

Hinata: eh mesmo!

Naruto: vamos deitar na grama?

Todos –Naruto: hai!

Todos deitaram na grama e ficaram observando as estrelas

Sakura: Sasuke...

Hinata: Naruto...

Naruto e Sasuke: hai?

Sakura e Hinata: nos amamos v6!

Sasuke e Naruto: nos tb amamos v6!

Sakura:...eu estou com vontade de comer pizza!

Sasuke: ai...não!

Naruto: começou as vontades...

Hinata: eu quero comer pizza de frango com catupiry!

Sakura: eu tb!

Sasuke e Naruto: o.O

Naruto: então neah Sasuke...vamos passar em uma pizzaria...

Sasuke: yoshi...(certo ou beleza)

Os quatro se levantaram e vão na pizzaria mais próxima...

--Chegando na pizzaria—

Naruto: moço...uma pizza de frango com catupiry e uma de calabresa...

Sasuke: sem cebola!

Moço: eh pra já!

Depois de meia hora esperanda as pizzas são finalmente entregues.

Sasuke: quanto deu?

Moço: 35,00

Sasuke: tho...

Moço: arigatou! Volte sempre!

Sakura...vamos embora logo! Eu quero comer essa pizza!

Sasuke: o.O

Naruto: vamos então...

--No AP—

todos já estavam na mesa comendo e vendo TV.

Sakura e Hinata: hmmmm!!

Naruto: a pizza tha mó boa!

Sasuke: tha mesmo!

Todo mundo terminou de comer e as garotas estavam indo para a cozinha para lavar a louça...

Sasuke:hey! V6 duas não vão lavar a louça!

Naruto: nohs eh q vamos!

Sasuke: mais soh por enquanto!

Naruto: eh isso aew Sasuke!

Sakura e Hinata: ¬¬

Sasuke: amanha nohs vamos casar e v6 não podem estragar suas mãos...e tb pq v6 estao grávidas!

Sakura: isso não impede a gente de lavar a louça!

Naruto: tha...tha...q seja...mas agora v6 vao dormir!

Sakura e Hinata: q kawaii!! Eles estão super preocupadas com nois!

Hinata: amo vc Naruto-kun!

Naruto: tb te amo Hina-chan!

Sakura: Sasuke...vc eh a "coisa" mais importante do mundo pra mim!

Sasuke: Saky-chan...eu te amo muito! E eh claro q vc tb eh a "coisa" mais importante do mundo pra mim!

Sakura:

Sasuke e Naruto: agr v6 vao dormir, tha?!

Sakura e Hinata: tha bom, lindo...boa noite!

Sasuke e Naruto: boa noite lindas!

Fim do 7º Cap.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap

Cap.8 **Os Casamentos**

O dia já estava amanhecendo e a correria já se iniciava.

Sakura e Hinata estavam na casa de Tsunade para se arrumarem, enquanto Sasuke e Naruto, estavam morrendo de tanta ansiedade e nervosismo na casa de Kakashi.

--Na casa de Tsunade—

Sakura: eu vou ficar louca se a cabeleira não chegar logo!

Tsunade: Calma Sakura! Ainda nem deu o horário pra cabeleira chegar!

Hinata: Por Kami-sama! Cadê a mulher dos vestidoos?!

Tsunade: ACALMEM-SE!

Sakura e Hinata: NÃO DÁ!

**Ding-Dong** (efeito de campainha horrível devido a problemas técnicos)

Tsunade abre a porta e dá de cara com nada mais nada mesmo q...

Tsunade: entra...Kakashi¬¬

Hinata: não é a cabeleira nem a mulher dos vestidoos!!

Sakura: eu vou ter um infarto!

Kakashi chega perto de Sakura e Hinata e diz:

Kakashi: Sakura...Hinata...se v6 duas ficarem calmas tudo dará certo

Sakura e Hinata: vc promete?

Kakashi: prometo –nisso Kakashi abraça as duas garotas e dão um pequeno sorriso aliviado, e ao mesmo tempo agradecido—

Sakura: arigatou, Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi: ora Sakura! Eu não sou mais seu sensei!

Sakura: ai Kakashi! Vc sempre Será meu sensei!

Kakashi: --porem...Kakashi muda de feição rapidamente—Tsunade?

Tsunade: late...(Nháa! Desculpaa...não resisti! Porem...eu **odeio **Funk)

Kakashi:o.O! Então...os mlks estão dando pit! Parece q nunca se casaram!

Sakura e Hinata: ELES NUNCA SE CASARAM!

Kakashi: é mesmo!

Tsunade: tsc...tsc...tsc...bom...eu vou lá dar um jeito neles...e Kakashi...não ouse em deixar as garotas sozinhas!

Kakashi com cara de medo: th...tha..bo...bomm...Tsunad..Tsunade

--Na casa de Kakashi—

Tsunade entra sem ao menos tocar a campainha ou bater na porta...chega na sala e se depara com uma cena lastimável:

Naruto se encontrava deitado no chão procurando algum ponto interessante no teto, com suas roupas toda amassada e com cara de lesado.

Sasuke estava meio deitado meio sentado no sofá (Nháa...lê-se...Largado no sofá) apenas de short(Nháa...quero um pra mim!), com as maaos tapando seus olhos e seu cabelo todo bagunçado.

A sala alem de tudo estava totalmente bagunçada, desorganizada.

Tsunade: v6 estão bem?

Naruto: acho q eu tho...

Sasuke: (...)

Tsunade chega perto de Sasuke: vc esta bem Sasuke?

Sasuke: eu realmente não sei...minha mente esta dominada pelo medo...ansiedade...não sei ao certo...mas eu só gostaria de saber se a Sakura tha bem...

Naruto: e eu a Hina-chan...

Tsunade: eu garanto a v6 q elas estão bem...mas eaw...os ternos já chegaram?

Sasuke e Naruto: hai...

Tsunade: hum...v6 estão com fome?

Sasuke e Naruto: hai...

Tsunade: eu vou preparar alguma coisa pra v6 e depois eu vou embora...ok?

Sasuke e Naruto: hai...

Tsunadepensamento: esses dois estão tão lesados q só sabem falar "hai"...nem sequer agradecem! Hunpf!

--Na casa de Tsunade—

Ding Dong (efeito de campainha horrívelnovamente devido a problemas técnicos)

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei...atende a porta ppor favor?

Kakashi: claro!

Sakura: arigatou

Kakashi vai atender a porta, e manda uma moça entrar.

Moça: Sakura-chan? Hinata-chan?

Sakura e Hinata: hai?

Moça: aqui estão seus vestidos e desculpe pela demora!

Sakura: aaahh! Obrigadaa!

Hinata: e nem atrasada vc estava!

Moça: bom...aqui estão eles...bom casamento..ate logo!

Hinata: obrigada.

Sakura: até...

Kakashi: mas então garotas...posso ver os vestidos?

Sakura: é claro q não!

Hinata: é surpresa!

Kakashi: mulheres...¬¬

Tsunade depois de algum tempo chega, e percebe q Kakashi havia acabado de sair, e ao entrar vê os olhos das garotas brilhando.

Tsunade: bom...vejo q os vestidos chegaram!

Hinata: é...e são lindos

Sakura: né?

Tsunade dá um sorriso muito alegre, e sem intenção olha no relógio...:MENINAS! JÁ SÃO 15:00!

Sakura: O CASAMENTO COMEÇA AS 18:00

Como se um milagre ocorresse, a campainha toca e Hinata vai atende-la, e da de cara com 4 moças, 2 cabeleleiras e 2 maquiadoras.

Hinata: ainda bem q v6 chegaram!

Imediatamente, elas começam a arrumar o cabelo das garotas. 2 horas depois, o cabelo das garotas estava divino, e as maquiadoras entram em ação. 1 hora depois, as garotas estavam arrumadas e logo colocaram seus vestidos.

Sakura havia colocado o colar q Sasuke havia lhe dado e Hinata colocou a gargatilha.

Tsunade: meu Deus! V6 estao lindas!

Sakura e Hinata: arigatou!

Tsunade: vou falar com Kakashi, para ele vir aki buscar v6...afinal...todo mundo já deve estar esperando!

Sakura: eu tho com medo!

Hinata: eu tb.

Sakura: e se o Sasuke me deixar no altar?!

Kakashi q havia acabado de chegar faloou: Não pense nisso!

Sakura: vou tentar!

Kakashi: ah...v6 estao maravilhosas!

Hinata: arigatou!

Sakura: Kakashi...muito obrigada por tudo q vc já fez por mim e ainda faz...vc faz um papel muito importante minha vida...vc e a Tsunade--disse Sakura...quase chorando--

Kakashi e Tsunade: arigatou Sakura

Tsunade: bom...eu já vou indo para a igreja, tha?

Todos: tha!

Kakashi: meninas...vamos tb! Agente pega o caminho mais longo!

Hinata: vamos então!

--Na igreja—

Sasuke:Naruto...eu vou dar um infarto se a Sakura não chegar logo!

Naruto: (...)

Sasuke: Naruto? Naruto!

Naruto: hã? Oi?

Sasuke: ¬¬ vc tha bem?

Naruto: tho...

Sasuke:huum..q seja...Eii! Gaara!

Gaara: falaa gostoso!

Sasuke: Lindo...pega um copo de água pra eu?

Gaara: bllzz!

(Nháa...nessa fic Gaara e Sasuke NÃO são gays e nada do tipo...eles só são muitoo amigos mesmo...tipow Sasuke e Naruto...só q os dois se chamam "carinhosamente" kkkkk. Há...o Gaara tb fala assim com o Naruto...e o Naruto entra na onda do Gaara...kkkk)

5 minutos depois.

Gaara: Tho Sasuke sua água!

Sasuke: vlw...

Gaara: o loirinhu gostosinho! Eu trouxe uma água pra vc tb!

Naruto: vlw gostoso do cabelo vermelho!

Gaara: isaiushiuahs

--Do lado de fora da Igreja—

Kakashi havia acabado de chegar com as garotas e já eram 18:45.

Kakashi: vamos entrar?

Sakura e Hinata: há...hai...

As portas da igreja foram abertas e todos os presentes se levantaram. Sasuke e Naruto estavam abobalhados

Sasuke e Naruto estavam de terno...pretos.

O vestido de Hinata era soh com uma manga regata tinha umas pedrinha roxas na área do busto,o vestido dela ela agarrado ateh a cintura e depois era largo,ñ tinha vel ,ele era branco e ela estava usando um sapato d salto fino e mt alto roxo bem claro.

O vestido de Sakura era tomara q caia branco. Na área do busto, ele tinha algumas pedrinhas brilhantes transparentes. No lado esquerdo do busto tinha uma flor de cerejeira bordada q descia ate o quadril. O vestido era apertado ate a cintura, depois ele ia alargando ate o chão. Seu sapato era branco de salto fino.

Kakashi estava guiando as garotas ate o altar.

Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke e Naruto estavam muito emocionados e por pouco Naruto não começa a chorar.

Fim do 8º Cap.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap

Cap. 9** Fim da festa **

--Na igreja--

Hinata: Sakura eu to cum medo ñ vou agüentar olha a cara do meu ela tah me fuzilando com os olhos.O Neji tah cum bico olha q ele soh faz issu quando ele fica bravo !!

Sakura: HINATA vc tah me deixandu nervosa !!

Kakashi: vcs duas fikem quietas !!vcs tão numa igreja ñ em um baile !!vcs duas q escolheram c casar com esses dois lokos .

Sakura e Hinata: hai

Kakashi: pronto as duas tão ai entreges pra vcs dois tomem conta delas !!

Naruto e Sasuke: Kakashi vai pro seu lugar q vc eh um dos padrinhos!!

Tsunade:Ei como eu ñ sou d enrolação vou pular logo essa parte d c alguem tem algo contra esse casamento fale agora,ou cale- se pra sempre ,Sasuke Uchiha vc aceita Sakura Haruno como sua esposa ??

Sasuke : Aceito

Tsunade :Sakura Haruno vc aceita o Sasuke Uchiha como seu esposo ??

Sakura : aceito

Tsunade :Ai o casal SS ta feito!! Naruto Uzumaki vc aceita Hinata Hyuuga como a sua esposa ?!

Naruto- Aceito, Datte Bayo!!

Tsunade :Hinata Hyuuga vc aceita Naruto como seu esposo ??

Hinata fik uns 2 minutos olhandu pru Naruto e pru Hiashi

Tsunade:Hinata e ai vc aceita o Naruto ??

Naruto: Vóvó calma ela tah nervosa,tah ateh vermelha!!

Hinata:Eu ace..aceito!!

Hiashi:prontu a minha filha, minha filhinha tah casada com um ninja q usa laranja !!

Tsunade :VAMOS PRA FESTA!!

--Na festa--

Naruto :ei Hinata vc ñ aproveitar a festa ??

Hinata : Eu ñ to me sentindo bem !

Naruto: vamu pro Hospital !!

Hinata: ñ ,Naruto esse dia eh especial, vai dançar ,beber,comer, e toma conta do Sasuke !!

Sasuke:Sakura toma issu eh bom

Sakura: eu ñ sabia q eu to grávida e issu faz mal pro BB !!

Sasuke : Tah bom to indu dança !

Sakura :Hinata o q vc tem sua kara ñ tah legal ,nem vem minti pra mim q eu t conheço desde pekeninha!!

Hinata:sei lah acho q o meu BB tah me machucandu!!

Sakura :qr saber d uma coisa Hinata se ele tah t machucandu ou ñ eu ñ sei + vc vai dançar cum migo e eh agora !!

Hinata:tenho alguma opção ?

Sakura:tem duas a primeira vc dança ,segunda vc dança !

Hinata: acho q eu fiko com a segunda!

Sakura: vamu logo!!

Os quatro dançaram a noite td ateh a hora Du final a hora d c despedir e ir pra lua d mel.

Kiba e Gaara pegaram Sasuke e Naruto pela gravata e saíram pedindu dinheiro pra viagem.No final consiguiram juntar 250 reais.

Hinata :ei Naruto vamos embora !!

Naruto : q horas são ??

Hinata: 2 horas da manhã!

Naruto o vôo eh as 4 :30 neah ??

Hinata:eh noa ainda temos q arrumar as coisas

Sasuke : vcs ainda ñ arrumaram ?

Naruto : o q vc acha ?

Sasuke : A Sakura ñ deixo eu sair d ksa sem arrumar as malas

Naruto:Xau Xau ,Hinata vamu passar no Ichikamaru ?

Hinata : ELE TAH FECHADU !!

Naruto :tah vamu pra kasa

Hinata:Sasuke,Sakura,VAMU LOGO!!

Sakura:Calma Hina ,nos já tamu indo .

Fim do 9º Cap.


	10. Chapter 10

Cap

Cap. 10 **A viagem**

Os quatro pombinhos logo chegaram em casa, Sakura e Sasuke foram descansar, pois daki a pouco eles iriam pegar um avião para Paris...Naruto e Hinata, como não haviam arrumado as suas coisas, foram logo arruma-las, e depois de 1 hora e meia eles já tinham arrumado tudo...E faltava 2 horas para o vôo...Hinata foi acordar Sakura e Sasuke.

Hinata: Sakura...Sasuke...

Sakura e Sasuke: hnn?

Hinata: acordem...Senão agente vai se atrasar para o vôo...

Sakura levantou rapidamente e foi se arrumar...Hinata foi atrás, e Sasuke apenas abriu os olhos e gritou:

Sasuke: Sakuraa!! Separa uma roupa pra mimm?!

Sakura: Sasukee!! Seu folgadoo! E eu já tinha separado uma roupa pra vc...ela tha em cima da cadeira!

Sasuke vira o rosto e encontra a roupa: brigadoo! Amoor!

Sasuke levantou-se com muita preguiça e foi se vestir. Ao sair do banheiro prontinho, pegou a sua mala, e as malas de Sakura.

Sasuke pensando: caramba! Como a Sakura leva tanta coisa!

Sasuke deixou as coisas na porta do AP e viu q Naruto estava esperando do lado de fora.

Naruto: Sasuke-teme...eu tho nervoso...

Sasuke: Dobe...relaxa...só pq agente vai passar a lua de mel em Paris?

Naruto:é!

Sasuke pensando bem...eu tb estou nervoso...

Os dois param a conversa e quando olham para dentro do AP vêem sua esposas, uma mais linda q a outra.

Sakura vestia uma calça jeans bem apertada, uma blusinha vermelha, um pouco soltinha (afinal ela estava grávida, mesmo q fosse de 2 meses), com uma blusa da puma preta e uma sandália da dijean tb preta.

Hinata vestia uma calça jeans, uma regata roxinha bem soltinha, um agasalho da bad cat branco e uma sandália da dijean (igual a da Sakura) branca.

Sasuke e Naruto: v6 estao lindas!

Sakura e Hinata: v6 tb!

Sasuke vestia uma calça jeans escura, uma camiseta pólo branca, e um agasalho azul escuro e um all star preto.

Naruto vestia uma calça jeans clara, uma camiseta laranja(Nháa... ¬¬) e um agasalho branco.

Sasuke: vamos então?

Todos – Sasuke: Hai!

Os quatro jovens, casados agora, entraram na BMW de Sasuke e foram para o aeroporto. Chegaram lá em 30 minutos, e viram q faltava exatamente 1 hora para o vôo.

Os mlks arrumaram tudo o q tinham para arrumar e foram ficar com as garotas.

Sasuke: amor...vc tha com fomee?

Sakura: ai Sasuke...eu estou sim...e o bb tb!

Sasuke dá aquele sorriso de canto: eu vou buscar algo pra gente comer.

Sakura: tha bomm

Naruto: e vc Hina-chan...tha com fome?

Hinata: eu estou com um pouquinho de fome Naruto-kun...

Naruto: humm...tha bom...eu vou pegar alguma coisa junto com o teme pra gente comer!

Sasuke: eu ouvi isso seu dobe!

Hinata: vai lá Naruto!

Naruto: tha boom Fica quieto Sasuke!

Depois de uns 10 minutos eles voltaram, todos comeram e Sasuke olhou no seu celular e viu q esse marcava 4:15.

Sasuke: oww...vamos logo pro avião...ele não vai atrasar...e já são 4:15.

Todos – Sasuke: vamoos!

Entraram no avião, Sakura e Sasuke ficaram na frente de Naruto e Hinata.

Finalmente o avião decolou, e dali a horas, chegariam em Paris.

Depois de muito tempo dentro do avião, eles finalmente chegaram em Paris, os quatro desceram do avião e foram pegar as suas bagagens.

Sakura: gentee! Q lugar lindoo!

Hinata: é mesmo Sakuraa!

Naruto: tb neah...foi eu e o Sasuke q escolheu!

Sasuke: isso aew Naruto!

Pegaram as bagagens depois de muito confusão...já q o dobe do Naruto e o Teme do Sasuke, ficavam confundindo as malas toda hora...Mas depois de 30 minutos, eles conseguiram pegar todas as malas.

Foram para fora do aeroporto, pegar o táxi q os esperava. Sasuke falou para o motorista, o nome do hotel q eles iriam ficar e logo estavam chegando no hotel.

Sakura: Hotel Dreams of Sky, é aqui...

Motorista: tudo bem...bom...deu R50,00

Sasuke e Naruto, cada um estendendo 25 reais: aki.

Motorista: obrigado.

Eles desceram do carro e pegaram as malas, entraram no Hotel e foram direto para a recepção.

Sasuke: olá...bom sou Uchiha Sasuke e ele é Uzumaki Naruto, e nós reservamos 2 quartos de casal.

Moça: ahh sim...Bom seus quartos são em um lugar privilegiado...aqui estão as chaves e Ricardo e Rodrigo, irão levar as malas.

Sasuke: ah tha...obrigado.

Os seis(contando com os dois R's foram para seus quartos.

Eles entraram cada em seu devido quarto e foram arrumar algumas coisas.

--Sakura e Sasuke—

Sakura: Sasuke! Q quarto lindo!

O quarto tinha as paredes brancas, em cima da cama tinha uma rosa vermelha junto com um cartão e 2 bombons de coração. Em cima de uma mesa havia um vinho e alguns petiscos. Em uma das paredes havia uma tv de plasma de 42. O quarto era super decorado com um sofá branco de dois lugares, algumas flores, um armário e um frigobar.

O banheiro era lindo tb! Tinha um espelho grande com algumas prateleiras de vidro.

Tinha uma banheira de hidromassagem e uma ducha. Tinha dois vasos sanitários e uma cadeira para colocar roupa. No banheiro, tb havia varias toalhas brancas e o nome do hotel bordado em vermelho.

Havia tb uma sacada com uma mesa e duas cadeiras.

Sasuke: só o melhor pra vc!

Sakura Sasuke eu te amo tanto!

E nisso, os dois pombinhos começaram a se beijar com ternura, mas depois o beijo foi se intensificando. Sasuke conduziu Sakura ate a cama...Se deitaram e ficaram por um bom tempo se fitando, ate q Sasuke dá inicio há um novo beijo...

Algum tempo depois, os dois encontravam se deitados vendo tv, Sakura deitada no peitoral de Sasuke e Sasuke no travesseiro. Ambos encontravam se nus, apenas com o lençol.

Eles estavam vendo um filme nada haver com a situação: Velozes e Furiosos.

Sakura: esse loirinho eh tão lindo!

Sasuke: o q Sakura?!

Sakura: eh isso mesmo o q vc ouviu! Ele eh lindo!—disse Sakura agora sentada—

Sasuke: bom saber!humpf! –disse Sasuke virando do lado oposto q Sakura se encontrava.

Sakura disse quase em um sussurro: mas vc eh mais...e o único homem q realmente me encanta.

Sasuke leva um "susto" no inicio, mas depois dá aquele sorriso e vira-se para Sakura.

Sasuke: q bom saber disso lindaa!—e Sasuke dá um abraço bem apertado em Sakura, e ela começa a chorar—pq vc tha chorando Sakuraa?

Sakura: pq eu sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo! Vc agora eh MEU marido, o homem q eu mais amei na vida esta agora me abraçando depois de um momento maravilhoso de nossa lua de mel!

Sasuke:ah Sakuraa! Te amo muitoooooooooo!! Tha bom?

Sakura: thaa

Sasuke: vai tomar banho pra gente sair...

Sakura: mas esta moh tarde!

Sasuke: nem ligoo...vai logo tomar banho...

Sakura: tha bom...eu vou...mas e vc?

Sasuke: eu tomo quando vc estiver se arrumando...pq senão eu vou ficar irritado com a sua demora!

Sakura: iuahsiuahsiua...tha boom

--Hinata e Naruto—

Hinata:nossa Naruto come esse quarto eh bunito !!

Naruto :td pra minha princesa!!

O AP era lindo tinha duas paredes brancase duas roxas,a cama era enorme numa cor tipo marfim envelhecido,o chão era todo em carpete branco.Tinha uma mesinha com um champanhe com duas taças , um buque de flores com uma mini plaquinha escrito: um Brinde ao novo casal.uma caixinha de aliança, uma TV de tela plana 42 polegadas .

Hinata: Naruto o q eh issu ??

Naruto:uma caixinha d aliança oras!!

Hinata:pra q ?

Naruto:pra vc ,nos casamos ,mais eu qria q vc soubesse q msm sendo marido e mulher nos seremos pra sempre namorados,vc será sempre minha Hina – Chan,Meu amor vc melhoro ??

Hinata :sim concerteza,se lah acho q era pq do BB ,mta gente,a ñ importa.

Naruto : Eu t amoll tanto.

Hinata: eu sei

Naruto: convencida do meu core

Hinata: ninja hiperativo e colorido q eu amo tanto

Naruto:Hiperativo e Colorido ??

Hinata: vc usa Laranja ,e ñ para quieto, + vc eh mt fofo.

Naruto : eh .Hinata, perai q eu tenho q t dar um negocio.

Naruto vai e pega um embrulho laranja pra varia e da pra Hinata

Hinata:Naruto eh lindo ,bom era igual o seu neah ?

Naruto : eh eu achei bom ,dar um uniforme igual o meu pro meu filho.o Neji tbm t deu um !!bom eu fikei cum ciúmes meu filho vai usar um uniforme igual ao do primo e ñ vai usar um igual ao do pai ?

Hinata:vc eh perfeito.

Hinata vai e guarda dentro d uma bolsa com coisinhas d BB ela era bem preprarada,Naruto vem e leva Hinata ateh a cama e o resto td mundo já sabe .

Depois d um tempo...

Hinata: Naruto nos combinamos de sair com a Sakura e o Sasuke!!

Naruto: puts eh msm nem lembrava

Hinata:to indu me arrumar.

Naruto: NÃO!! VC VAI DEMORAR MT!!

Hinata: Calma eu vou tentar ser rápida,bem eu ainda vou lavar o cabelo,tomar banho,arrumar a roupa, pensando bem eu vou demorar

Naruto:Hina ,arruma a minha roupa??

Hinata: pega uma calça jeans uma camisa um plasma e uma jaqueta ñ qr q vc fiq resfriado.

Naruto:tah vai rápido pq depois o teme fik falandu,e eu ñ qr t ver triste .

Naruto vai e beija Hinata.

Depois d um bom tempo Hinata fik pronta e o Naruto tava quase morrendo d tédio

Hinata: to pronta,nos já podemos ir amor

Naruto :serio vc tah pronta ou eh soh uma ilusão ótica ??

Hinata :ai q ingrassadinho

Naruto:vamos

Hinata : ñ vamos esperar eles aqui !!

Naruto: vc sabia q vc tah linda d laranja

Hinata:serio??

Naruto:sim,vc eh linda d rosa,roxo,amarelo,laranja,preto, e mt +

Hinata:Ty amoll,mt mt e mt

Naruto:Eu sou o Kara + sortudo do mundo,pq vc ta chorandu Hinata?

Hinata:sei lah ,acho q eu sou a garota + feliz da galáxia,tenho vc como Marido,O Neji como um dos meus melhores amigos ,a Sakura como uma irmã ,O Hiashi como meu pai,minha lua d mel nesse super Hotel,e ainda to grávida !!acho q a única pessoa q deve tar sentindo issu tbm eh ah Sakura ,Naruto por mais q eu seja tímida eu ñ tenho vergonha d falar q eu t amoll meu ninja colorido e Hiperativo

Naruto: eu te amoll minha ninja chorona e mt gata

Hinata:ai agora eu vou ter q fazer minha maquiajem td d novo

Naruto:Bua

Hinata:calma calma issu eh rápido soh passar lapis

Naruto:Hina se o Sasuke me chamar d meloso o q eu faço ?

Hinata: pode deixar q dessa veiz eu vou falr um monte pra ele,c eu tiver corajem

Depois de um bom tempoo...

Sakura: amoor...já estou prontaa

Sasuke: aleluiaa!

Sakura: bobooo...

Sasuke: ¬¬...mas estão...vamos sair pra coomer!

Sakura: é claroo...

Sasuke: oww...agente tem q chamar a Hinata e o dobee!

Sakura: eu tinha me esquecido completamente deles! '

Sasuke: aiaiaia...vamos logo...

Os depois atravessaram o corredor e chegaram na porta de seus amigos...Sakura toca a campainha.

Ding-Dong

Hinata atendea porta e se depara com Sakura.

Sakura: Hina, desculpe incomodar, mas nos queríamos saber se vc e o Naruto queriam ir jantar com agente.

Hinata: ée claro Sakura...espere um pouco eu vou chamar o Naruto e nos já vamos.

Sakura: ok...

5 minutos depois, os quatro já estavam saindo do Hotel, a caminho de um restaurante q siva uma comida adequada para as meninas.

Sasuke: meoowww...q tal esse?!

Sasuke estava apontando um restaurante super luxuoso, onde vendiam variados tipow de comidas, de diversos países.

Sakura: vc acha q os bb's vão gostar Hinaa? –disse Sakura com um sorrisinho brincando nos lábios.

Hinata: eu acho q eles vão amarr Sakuraa!

Sasuke: vamos logoo!

Naruto: eu vou comer muitoooo! DATTE BAYOO!

_**--6 meses depois--**_

Sakura e Hinata estavam mais felizes do q nunca e agora estavam de 8 meses, suas barrigas estavam enormes, e os bb's estavam logo por vir.

Fim do 10º Cap.


End file.
